The present application relates to improving color variation of pixels in a display panel. More particularly, it relates to a hierarchical prediction for pixel parameter compression.
The display resolution of mobile devices has steadily increased over the years. In particular, display resolutions for mobile devices have increased to include full high-definition (HD) (1920×1080) and in the future will include higher resolution formats such as ultra HD (3840×2160). The size of display panels, however, will remain roughly unchanged due to human factor constraints. The result is increased pixel density which in turn increases the difficulty of producing display panels having consistent quality. Furthermore, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels suffer from color variation among pixels caused by variation of current in the pixel driving circuit (thus affecting luminance of the pixel), which may result in visible artifacts (e.g., mura effect). Increasing the resolution or number of pixels may further increase the likelihood of artifacts.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.